


Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust

by CaptainSwanLuver



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain Swan AU Week, Captain Swan AU Week 2016, Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanLuver/pseuds/CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single parents Emma and Killian’s children are in the same class.  When they meet for the first time in the drop-off line, they immediately clash.  What will happen when they are forced to co-direct the school’s production of Peter Pan together?<br/>(Written for CS AU Week - Day 7 - Free for all)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for CS AU Week - Day 7 - Free for all. It was intended as a one-shot, but got too long (story of my life), so I separated it into 2 parts and just posted both parts. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

...Faith, Trust, & Pixie Dust: Part 1/2…

Emma Swan moved along in the drop off lane in front of Storybrooke Elementary School. Suddenly, a black Ford Fusion cut the line and pulled in front of her. She slammed on the brakes so as not to hit it. 

"What the hell?!" she screamed, pounding her fist on the horn.

She watched as the passenger door opened and a little girl about eight with brown hair jumped out.

Henry poked his head between the two seats and pointed. "Oh yeah, that's Liana Jones. She's in my class. She's new to the school. She and her dad just moved here from New York."

He then hopped out of the car. Emma put the car in park and got out. She walked up to the car in front of her and tapped on the glass.

The man driving the car turned to look at her, but Emma wasn’t prepared for how gorgeous he was. He had eyes the color of the ocean and hair that looked like it was made to run your fingers through. 

He rolled down the window and offered her a grin. "Hello, love. Killian Jones. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

And as if he wasn't already dripping sexiness, he had to have a damn British accent. Emma could feel the anger that had boiled up inside of her slowly waning. 

His gaze roamed down her body appreciatively. Killian didn't know who this beautiful woman was at his window, but he wanted to find out.

Emma bit at her lip and averted her gaze. "I’m Emma Swan and I'm not your love. You cut the entire drop off line and almost caused me to hit you. Now I realize you're new here and may still be learning the procedures, but-..."

Killian hooked his thumb at the line of cars behind him. "Ah, that line. Aye, I'm running a bit late so I was in a hurry."

Emma nodded, her anger quickly returning. "Oh, so you did it on purpose."

He cocked his head to the side. "I suppose that would be accurate."

Her eyes flared at him. "How completely inconsiderate! Don't you think other people in this line are in a hurry?" she said, leaning down toward him and placing her hands on the windowsill.

The cars behind them began to blare their horns at Killian, who was now holding up the line. The principal, Regina Mills, came marching toward Killian's car and knocked on his other window.

"Appears you've gotten me in a bit of trouble," he said, as he rolled down the other window.

Regina leaned in. "Mr. Jones, I believe you were given detailed instructions on how to proceed in the drop off line."

Killian cocked an eyebrow and offered her his most charming smile. "Ah, Ms. Mills, a pleasure to see you again. I adore that scarf on you. The color really brings out your lovely eyes."

Emma rolled her eyes and muttered, "Seriously?" 

Unfortunately for Killian, Regina was not easily charmed. 

"Move on now or I will be forced to ban you from the drop off line," she said and then turned on her heel, not waiting for a reply.

He turned back to Emma. "She seems like a ray of sunshine," he said. "Well, love, I do believe the dressing down I just received is you're doing, so if you don't mind."

Killian pressed the button to roll the window up, forcing Emma to jerk backwards and pull back her hands.

He offered her a smirk and a wave, as he pulled out of the spot and left Emma standing there with clenched fists.

...

Two days later, Emma crept into the gym for Back to School night. She was nearly a half hour late and had missed all of Regina's speech. She had lost track of time while chasing down a lead on a bail jumper. She sighed as she looked at the mass of parents that had already descended on the tables with volunteer sign-up sheets. Every family is required to volunteer for at least one committee. There were some that required a lot of time and effort and Emma wanted to avoid those. They were always the last to fill up. Parents usually flocked to the easy, less time-consuming committees. Emma always tried for the bake sale one. It only required you to appear at lunch twice during the school year and sell 25 cent cupcakes and cookies.

She hurried toward the tables, head down, hoping Regina hadn't noticed her late entrance. She had nearly made it to the tables when she slammed right into someone's chest.

"Sorry, I-..." she began, as her head whipped up and her gaze landed on Killian’s smirking face. "You again."

He leaned toward her, as he bent his head downwards and whispered, "We really must stop meeting like this, Emma. People are going to start talking."

Emma swallowed hard at his closeness and forced herself to take a step back.

She gestured to the tables. "I need to go sign up for a committee before all that's left are the horrible ones."

Killian cocked an eyebrow. "Do tell. I'm new here. I could certainly use your advice on what to avoid."

"Look, I've had a long day and I haven't seen my kid since breakfast. I really don't have time to hold your hand while you sign up for a committee."

He flashed her a grin, as he scratched at his ear. "I'm going to go out on a limb and assume you've never volunteered for the hospitality committee."

She shook her head and didn't respond as she made her way through the crowd, but she could feel him on her heels. By the time she finally made it to the tables, the crowd of parents had dispersed to go to the classrooms. Soon, she and Killian were the only ones standing there. Emma stared at the full sign-up sheets in horror.

"Damn it!" she muttered.

Regina appeared behind them. "Ah, Ms. Swan, so nice of you to join us. Tardy as always."

Emma turned around and planted her hands on her hips. Killian turned too, but kept his eyes on Emma, a grin twitching at his lips.

"I was working. I'm here, aren't I?"

"Ms. Swan, you know I am sympathetic to the single mother's plight. But it does not absolve you of your parental responsibilities."

Killian watched her jaw tighten as she replied, "I don't shirk my responsibilities."

Regina smiled and picked up a sign-up sheet. "Glad to hear it. Because only one committee is left unfilled. In fact, not a single parent signed up for it.

Killian watched as Emma squeezed her eyes closed. It was clear she knew what the committee was before Regina said anything.

Regina held up the blank sheet. "Play committee. And since you two are the only parents left, I guess that makes you co-directors. A committee of two."

Emma groaned and shook her head. "Regina, no, please. I don't have the time or skills to direct a play for a bunch of kids. And with only two people? It’s impossible."

She turned and glared at Killian, nodding her head at Regina in the hopes that he would support her. 

"Say something," she said through clenched teeth, as she elbowed him in the side.

Killian flashed them both a wide grin. "Well, seeing as I'm new here, I'd hate to get off on the wrong foot and appear difficult."

Emma's brow lifted. "Now you're concerned about appearing difficult? Where was that concern when you were cutting the drop off line the other day?"

He ignored her question. "I would like to be considered a team player." He paused and looked at Emma, his voice dropping an octave. "I do believe we could make quite the team, Emma."

Regina smiled. "I am so glad that someone believes in school spirit here," she said. "It's settled then."

She scribbled their names on the sheet and then walked off. Emma turned to Killian and, if looks could kill, he'd be a dead man.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have any idea what you've done?"

He smiled. "You're a dramatic lass, aren't you? I think you’re more qualified for this committee than you believe. I hardly think this is the end of the world."

"Really? Do you have any idea how much time and work is involved in an elementary school production? Especially when we're a committee of two. Why do you think none of the parents signed up for it?"

He shrugged. "I feel confident we can handle it."

She took a step closer to him. "Oh, you do? The play is in two months. Two months to get these kids to learn their lines, make costumes, make sets. Maybe you live a charmed life of doing absolutely nothing, but I have a job as a bail bondsman that keeps me very busy. This committee requires hours of work everyday for the next two months."

"Actually, I happen to own a pub. I just purchased it and we opened a short time ago. I am working very hard to make it a success." He leaned in close to her. "But there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for my daughter....especially if it means getting to work very closely with a beautiful lass such as yourself."

Emma swallowed hard at the look in his eye and then stepped back. "This is going to be a disaster."

"Well, with that attitude I would imagine it will be. Let's just keep our wits about us. What play is it?"

"Peter Pan," she replied. 

"Ah, my favorite."

"Why am I not surprised? It's about a boy who refuses to grow up. You seem to have modeled your life after him."

A grin pulled at his lips. "Is that so? And you think you know me from the mere - what? - ten minutes you’ve spent in my presence?"

"I know your type."

His eyebrows peaked and he waved a hand at her. "Please tell me how much you know about me and my life."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. Your charm and good looks have gotten you a lot in life. You were a player, until you met a woman who believed she could change you and you believed you could change for a while too. You got married and had a kid and things were good for a time. Until you realized you can't really change, that being a one woman family man isn't really your thing. Your wife realized it too and she left you. How did I do?"

He bobbed his head. “You got the charm and good looks part right. And I once had a rather healthy affection for the fairer sex. But then I met my late wife, Milah."

Emma's eyes widened. "Late wife?"

Killian's expression grew somber and he lowered his eyes. "Aye. She died of cancer almost 5 years ago. Liana was only 4 at the time."

Emma swallowed roughly. "I...I'm sorry, I didn't know. I didn't mean-..."

He held up a hand. "Perhaps it's best not to judge someone before getting to know them."

Emma nodded, as her cheeks filled with red. "You're right."

He tilted his head to the side and allowed himself a slight smile. "Now it seems we have no choice but to tolerate each other. I propose we make the best of it. Shall we?"

"Okay," Emma replied weakly.

"I must be getting to the classroom now. I wouldn’t want to make a poor first impression on Liana’s teacher," he said and turned on his heel. 

Emma watched him leave.

...

Killian sauntered into the school auditorium for the auditions. Emma rolled her eyes at him and glanced down at her watch.

“So nice of you to grace us with your presence,” she said.

“I had to see to something at the pub. Afternoons are not the best time for someone who owns a pub you know.”

“Newsflash, I’m busy too. But I dropped what I was doing because I knew I was expected here. Look, if you’re not going to take this seriously then-...”

Killian stifled a groan. “I’m here now, aren’t I? Let’s get on with it.” He gestured to the stage filled with less than a dozen students. “Where is everyone?”

Emma held up the audition sign-up sheet to him. “This is everyone. Only one kid signed up for each part. There’s not really even a need for auditions. We don’t even have enough kids for understudies.”

Killian sighed. His earlier optimism had disappeared. “Perhaps word got out that we haven’t a clue what we’re doing and the parents thought it best not to subject their children to this inevitable debacle.”

Emma shrugged. “Probably. Maybe it’s a blessing. Our kids signed up for Peter Pan and Wendy. We can’t be accused of favoritism if there aren’t any other contenders.”

Killian bobbed his head. “True. Well, let’s at least see what we’ve got to work with.”

Emma called to the kids. “Henry, Liana. Take center stage and do that scene we discussed earlier.”

Henry and Liana took the stage. Both stared down at their shoes and spoke in robotic voices that could barely be heard.

“But where do you live mostly now?" Liana asked.

“With the lost boys," Henry said.

“Who are they?"

“They are the children who fall out of their perambulators when the nurse is looking the other way. If they are not claimed in seven days they are sent far away to Neverland to defray expenses. I'm captain."

“What fun it must be!" Liana said, conveying zero emotion.

“Yes, but we are rather lonely. You see we have no female companionship."

Killian turned to Emma and mumbled, “Bloody hell, they’re dreadful.”

Emma nodded in agreement. “I know. I realize they’re our kids and we’re supposed to be supportive of them, but they’re really bad.”

“Perhaps they will benefit from practice. A great deal of practice,” Killian said.

Emma shrugged. “This is what we’re stuck with. We’re going to have to find a way to make it work.” 

She and Killian looked back at the stage and clapped when they finished the scene. 

“That was great, guys,” she said. 

“Brilliant,” Killian added.

Henry and Liana smiled brightly. They had the other children do some scenes. Regina’s son, R.J., was also in Henry and Liana's class. As far as they could tell, he was the best actor they had, which basically meant he could remember all of his lines. The rest were just as awful as Henry and Liana.

Killian ran a hand down his face, while Emma squeezed at the bridge of her nose. 

“This is going to be a complete and utter disaster,” he said.

She nodded. “Looks like we finally agree on something.”

Killian shook his head. “Well, I’ve had just about enough for today. As of now, my pub is closed on Mondays and Wednesdays, so I propose we hold rehearsals then.”

Emma bobbed her head. “Fine. But what about making the set and costumes? Regina has given us a budget of only $50 so we’re going to have to make everything from scratch.”

“Liana and I live above the pub. Why don’t you come over after work on Tuesdays and Thursdays and we can work together. Perhaps around 5:30? Liana has dance on those days. This way, I can still be available if I am needed at the pub.”

Emma cocked a brow. “Is this your way of luring me to your place?”

“You make me sound like a predator,” he replied with a slight grin.

Emma only offered him a smile. “Tuesdays and Thursdays work. Henry has scouts on those days.”

…

Emma stood on the sidewalk outside Killian’s pub, two huge bags of costume supplies in her hands. She glanced up at the sign. The Jolly Roger. He wasn’t joking about Peter Pan being his favorite. She saw a door off to the side and figured it led up to his apartment. She stepped inside and climbed up one flight of stairs. Emma walked down the dimly lit hallway and stopped outside the only door. Her tongue darted out to lick at her lips nervously before she managed to lift her hand to knock. The door flew open a moment later, almost as if he’d been standing on the other side waiting for her.

“Hello, love.”

“Hi,” she said, not waiting for an invitation inside and walking right past him. 

“Come on in,” he muttered, as he closed the door.

Her eyes scanned the loft. It was sparsely decorated. There were cinderblock walls and metal support beams. The ceiling was exposed pipes. A small kitchen stood to the left. A tiny bedroom and bathroom were off of it. At the center of the room, sat a beaten up black leather couch, a glass coffee table with scratches all over it, and an old TV set on two wooden crates that alcohol was shipped in. In the corner by the windows, was a wine barrel with glass set atop it to form a makeshift table. Two mismatched wooden chairs sat beside it.

“So, what do you think?” he asked, nearly beaming with pride.

“I think I’ve seen frat houses with more charm,” she said.

Killian’s lips slid into a frown. “Don’t mince words on my account.”

Emma’s brow furrowed. “Oh, wow, I’m sorry. You’re actually proud of this place.”

Killian shrugged, his face reddening a bit. “Well, it’s the first place I’ve done on my own. My wife always did the decorating and furnishing. I realize it’s not much and it’s a bit rough around the edges, but I felt it held a bit of rustic appeal.”

“Where do you sleep?” she asked.

“Liana sleeps in the room at the back. I sleep on the couch.”

Emma looked at the leather couch with its worn cushions and torn seams. “Comfy.”

Killian stifled a sigh and gestured to the bags in her hands. “Why don’t we set those down on the table?”

He and Emma moved to what passed as a dining table and set the bags down. They each took a chair. Emma began pulling out felt and yards of fabric. 

“So I think we should start with Peter Pan. Have you ever sewn before?”

“A button or two,” he said. 

Emma sighed. “Well, my experience is pretty much limited to repairing rips in Henry’s pants. I don’t even own a sewing machine. So I guess we have our work cut out for us.”

His eyes swept across her face. “Don’t fret, love. I’m a rather quick learner and I’ve been told I’m very skilled with my hands.”

Emma looked down at his large hands. His long fingers were calloused and she found herself briefly considering what they would feel like on her skin. 

She swallowed roughly. “Great,” she managed. 

She showed Killian some patterns that she had found on the internet and managed to mock up. One was for Peter Pan’s top and one was for his pants. Henry had already nixed any thought of tights. She handed Killian the dark green cotton, while she took the lighter green felt. 

“I think the pants are easier,” she said. 

“Appears so,” he replied.

Emma helped him cut the two pieces and then showed him how to sew them together. Or at least as much as she had gathered from watching YouTube videos on sewing.

She handed him the needle when she was confident that he could handle it on his own. She then set about cutting the fabric for the top. Ten minutes passed, as they worked in silence. Not an awkward silence, but not exactly a comfortable one either. It was finally broken by the sound of Killian’s voice. 

“Bloody hell!” he screamed, as he shook his hand and then brought his finger to his lips.

Emma chuckled. “First needle stick? You never forget your first.”

She dropped the felt and lifted her hand, pulling his finger away from his mouth so she could examine it. She leaned in close to him and he was suddenly no longer aware of the throbbing pain in his finger. He was only aware of her fruity scent and the curve of her lips. She ran her hand gently across his finger. 

“You’ll live,” she said, glancing up at him and meeting his eyes.

She realized he had been staring at her. She felt heat rise to her cheeks.

“I don’t know, love,” he said, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips. “Perhaps you can kiss it and make it better.”

Emma’s mouth dropped open for a moment, as her gaze moved to his lips. She shook her head and pushed her seat back, standing abruptly. 

“I think that’s enough for today,” she said, averting her gaze and busying herself with straightening the materials on the table.

“But we’ve only just begun,” he said.

“I...forgot I need to pick Henry up from scouts early today,” she said. “I’ll see you tomorrow at rehearsals.”

She was out the door a moment later before he could say another word.

…

Emma turned to Killian as R.J.’s Captain Hook practiced a scene opposite Henry’s Peter Pan. 

"They're getting better, right?" she said.

Killian raised his brow. "Define better."

Emma sighed. "Well, you can actually hear them now and they're remembering some of their lines. Sometimes."

As Emma said that, R.J. pretended to hold a sword to Henry's throat. It was Henry's line, but he just stared as if a deer caught in headlights. R.J. rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air. 

"Again? Man, you suck. Could you get any worse?" he said.

Emma and Killian watched as Henry's eyes filled with tears. R.J. was also known as the class bully. But having his mother as principal meant he never paid for his behavior. 

"Now you're going to cry. What a baby!"

Emma's jaw tightened. She was about to run up onstage and give R.J. a good tongue lashing, but before she could move, she saw Killian stalking toward the stage. He jumped up and stood between R.J. and Henry. He focused his ire on R.J.

"Who the devil do you think you are, lad?"

"Who am I? My mother is the principal here. I rule this school. I can do whatever I want."

"Is that right? So I suppose if I tell your mother that you were the one who filled her office with balloons, put jello in her private toilet, and covered her car in shaving cream, she won't mind one bit."

R.J.'s eyes widened. "None of those things even happened."

Killian grinned. "Not yet they didn't. But if you don't apologize to the lad and begin treating everyone with some bloody respect, then they will. And I will frame you for said crimes so well that even your mother won't be able to pretend you're innocent this time."

Emma felt a smirk pull at her lips as she watched R.J.'s mouth turn into a frown and his body sag.

"Fine," he said. "Sorry," he muttered under his breath to Henry with a roll of his eyes.

He made a move to turn away, but Killian grabbed him by the collar before he could take a step.

"Now say it like you mean it," he whispered in his ear through gritted teeth.

R.J. sighed heavily and looked down at Henry. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Henry nodded his response as Killian released his hold on R.J., who practically took off running. 

Henry smiled at Killian. "Thank you."

Killian ruffled his hair. "Anytime, my boy."

Henry disappeared backstage as Emma joined Killian onstage. She eyed him for a long moment, as she wore an expression he couldn't quite read.

"What?" he asked, growing self-conscious. "What have I done or said wrong now?"

Emma shook her head. "I was just thinking that Henry has never had anyone stand up for him and try to protect him except me."

She didn't tell him that he behaved like a father would, something Henry's never had before. 

Killian shrugged. "Well, love, someone had to put the brat in his place."

Emma smiled. "Thank you." She paused and then added, "Although I'm not sure I would have chosen to threaten the kid with framing him for petty crimes as my method of protection."

Killian offered her a grin. "I'm quite familiar with boys like R.J. They don't respond to reason or gentle reprimands. You have to think on a grander scale."

Emma simply laughed.

...

Emma felt the perspiration on her palms and dragged them across her jeans before lifting her hand to knock. This time, she had to knock three times before he answered.

Killian opened the door, as he dried his hands on a towel. “Apologies for keeping you waiting.”

“It’s o-,” Emma stopped mid-sentence as she stepped inside and noticed that the dining table was no longer littered with sewing materials. Instead, it had been covered with a red and white checked tablecloth. A candle sat in the center. Two wine glasses and plates were set before the chairs.

“What is this?” she asked, unable to keep the apprehension out of her voice.

This looked a lot like a date and she had sworn off dates a long time ago. 

He arched an eyebrow and offered her a smile. “Well, you seemed to think the place lacked charm, so I thought I’d spruce it up a bit.”

This time she looked him in the eye. “What is this?” she asked again, this time with a sharpness she couldn’t conceal.

His smile faded. “We both have to eat, so I thought I’d fix us some dinner. Nothing too fancy, love. Just some spaghetti and meatballs.”

She gestured to the table. “There are wine glasses and a candle, Killian. This looks like a date.”

“A date?” he said, lowering his gaze. “What the devil gave you that idea?”

She gestured to the table again. “The things I just said.” Emma shook her head. “I can’t do this,” she whispered.

She turned on her heel to leave, but his hand gently encircled her elbow and he turned her back toward him. “Apologies, love. I wasn’t thinking.”

“What exactly do you think is going on here between us, Killian?” she asked, her eyes meeting his.

He sucked in a breath. “Honestly, I’ve just been enjoying the company of a woman for the first time since my wife died.”

“You haven’t been with a woman in almost five years?” she asked.

Killian shrugged his shoulders. “Oh, I’ve dated,” he said. He paused for a long moment, as his voice lowered. “I just haven’t enjoyed their company.”

Emma shook her head. “I...I’m sorry, but I don’t date, Killian. I haven’t for years.”

“Why?” he asked, his eyes flitting across her face, as he took a step toward her. 

“I don’t really feel comfortable discussing this with you,” she said. 

Killian brought his hand up to cup her cheek and he heard her take in a sharp breath at his touch. “Emma.”

She squeezed her eyes closed and shook her head, stepping away from him. His hand fell to his side. And then she was out the door.

…

Things were awkward to say the least at Monday’s rehearsal. They didn’t speak a word to each other the entire time. Once the last of the kids were picked up, Killian finally gained the courage to approach Emma.

“I wanted to apologize again for the other night,” he said. 

“Forget about it,” she replied, not meeting his eyes. 

“What happened to you, Emma?” he asked. 

“I said I don’t want to discuss it with you, Killian. I guess you can’t take a hint.”

“I just...I want to understand. Just as your friend.”

“We’re not friends,” she said sharply, meeting his eyes now. “We just have to put up with each other until the play and then we can go back to only seeing each other in the drop off line and at school functions.”

He felt his heart drop into his stomach. He had felt something the moment he met her and he had been hoping that it could lead to more. 

“Henry, let’s go,” Emma called as she turned her back on him.

…  
End of Part 1  
Thanks for reading! I’d appreciate any feedback you’d like to give. ~Steph


	2. Part 2

...Faith, Trust, & Pixie Dust: Part 2/2…

Emma canceled on Killian the rest of the week And then she didn’t show up for rehearsals on Monday. Henry said she was sick, but Killian knew he was lying. The following day he stared at his watch as the hands ticked to six o’clock, certain that she had stood him up again. But then he heard a knock. An involuntary smile sprung to his lips and he nearly jumped up from the couch. He threw the door open and found Emma holding a pizza.

She smiled shyly at him. “An apology pizza,” she said. “I’m sorry for overreacting and then canceling on you.”

Killian offered her a grin. “It’s okay, love.”

Just then, Henry poked his head in between the doorframe and his mother. “I’m starving.”

Killian’s brow furrowed. “Henry. What a surprise.”

“His scout meeting was canceled,” she said.

Truthfully, Emma was glad to have Henry there. He could serve as a buffer between them and hopefully prevent any more awkward or heated moments from occurring. 

Emma walked in and placed the pizza down on the table, as Killian went to get some plates. Her eyes widened at the top and bottom of Peter Pan’s costume which sat completed on the table. She picked it up. 

“You finished it on your own?” she asked.

“Aye,” he said. “The show must go on, right?”

Emma nodded, impressed by his workmanship. He was right. He was skilled with those hands of his. 

All three sat down and ate the pizza, surprised by how easy the conversation flowed. There was a part of Emma that felt like they were a family for a moment as they sat there eating and discussing their day. They even shared a few laughs. Growing up in foster care, she never really had family meals. And with just the two of them, meals were often eaten on the couch in front of the TV. This was definitely a welcome change of pace and something she could get used to. 

They finished their food and cleaned up. Henry moved to the couch to watch TV, while Emma and Killian went to work on Wendy’s blue dress. They decided that they would each sew one side of the dress to make it go more quickly. They worked diligently, only exchanging small talk. Henry eventually drifted off to sleep on the couch.

After two hours, they had finished. They smiled at each other triumphantly as they both stood up. But as they stood, it quickly became apparent that something was wrong. The bottom of the dress was stuck to Killian’s shirt. As he looked at it more closely, he realized he had sewn the dress to the tail of his shirt.

Emma realized his blunder at the same moment. He waited for the scolding he knew he was about to receive, but instead she erupted into laughter. Killian hesitated for a moment then joined her. They laughed so hard, they were sure they would wake Henry, but he remained asleep.

Emma finally took a deep breath and halted her laughter. “Hold still,” she said, as she bent down close to him.

She didn’t realize how close she was to his crotch until she found her eyes roaming over to it. Killian sucked in a breath, as Emma’s hand moved to his shirt. She grabbed the scissors and carefully cut away the stitches, as she felt her heart racing in her chest. It took all of Killian’s strength not to cup the back of her head and entwine his fingers in her blonde locks. 

Luckily, Killian had only sewn a few stitches into his shirt, so she was able to cut it away easily. Emma straightened and pulled the dress away from him. As she stood, she realized her lips were now tantalizingly close to his. She shook her head and pulled away.

“You’re free,” she said softly.

He licked at his lips. “Thank you, love.”

Emma dropped her eyes.

…

Killian unlocked the door to the pub and allowed Liana in before him. They didn't open for another half hour. Liana sat on a barstool and placed her backpack on the stool beside her. She tapped her fist on the bar.

"Shirley temple please," she said.

Killian smiled. "Demanding, aren't we?"

She just smiled and then watched as he began to make the drink. She leaned her elbows on the bar and cradled her face in her hands.

"You like her, don't you?" she said.

Killian looked down at the drink as he stirred it. "Who?"

"Henry's mom."

Killian's head snapped up and met her eyes. "What makes you say that?"

She shrugged. "The way you look at her and smile at her. And you get up real close to her when you talk."

"You're a perceptive lass," he said with a little smile. 

"So I'm right," she replied.

He shrugged. "Doesn't much matter how I feel. She's made it quite clear she's not interested."

He placed the drink in front of his daughter and she took a sip. She then looked back up at him. 

"Then why does she do the same thing to you?" she asked. 

Killian's mouth hung open for a long moment and then he snapped it shut. 

When he didn't reply, she broke the silence. "Do you think you'll ever get married again, Daddy?" she asked softly.

Killian stared at her. A few weeks ago, he would have easily answered that question with a resounding no. But that was before he met Emma.

"Would you be alright with it if I did?" he asked.

Liana shrugged as she slurped her drink through the straw. "If she made you happy, then I'd be happy."

Killian smiled and placed a kiss to her forehead. "How did you get to be so wise?"

"Mommy always said I got it from her," she replied.

Killian nodded sadly. "She was right." He paused and then added, "You know no one can ever replace your mother in your life, right?"

She bobbed her head. "I know." She paused for moment and then added. "But Emma seems like a nice mom."

She then finished her drink with a long slurp and jumped off the barstool. Killian's eyes followed her until she disappeared up the back staircase. She had never asked questions like that before. 

…

"You're staring, you know," Henry said, as he watched his mother look at Killian, who was onstage running lines with Liana.

Emma tore her eyes away from Killian and whipped her head down to look at her son. "What? No, I'm not."

Henry chuckled. "Yeah, you were. You do it all the time when Liana's dad is around."

"You're crazy, kid," she said. 

"He's nice. I like him," Henry said. 

"You do?" Emma asked. 

She hadn't dated since Neal left, so Henry had never been exposed to other men. She had the occasional one night stand because she was human and had needs, but she always made sure it was when Henry wasn't around. He would be at a sleepover or on a camping trip for scouts.

Henry bobbed his head with a smile. "I do. And so do you," he said. He paused and then added. “It’s okay, Mom. Really.”

Emma opened her mouth to reply but he walked away, not waiting for a response. 

...

During the next rehearsal, Liana burst into tears onstage. "I can't do this! It's too hard! There are too many lines!"

Killian sighed heavily as he looked at Emma. "Every night, I practice lines with her. I tell her she can do it but she refuses to believe me."

"That's because you're her father," Emma said.

Killian's brow furrowed. "What the devil does that mean?"

"It means kids aren't stupid. They know their parents are supposed to encourage them and tell them they can do things, even if they don't really think they can. So when you say it, it doesn't mean much."

Killian ran a hand through his hair. "This parenting thing is bloody hard."

Emma smiled. "Tell me about it, especially when you're doing it alone."

"Aye."

Killian made a move to go onstage to Liana, but Emma's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Let me," she said.

Killian nodded and then watched Emma jump up onstage and kneel in front of Liana. She lifted her knuckle and wiped away a tear. Killian felt his heart catch in his chest for a moment. Milah used to do the same thing when their daughter cried.

"Liana, you're doing a great job," she said. "It takes time. You just need to keep practicing."

She pulled her lower lip between her teeth. "What if I never get it?"

"You will. I promise. Instead of trying to remember every little word, pay attention to what the other person in the scene is saying. Pretend it's a conversation you're having with a friend. Think about how you would respond to them and then the words will come."

Liana smiled brightly at her. "Okay, I'll try. Thanks!"

She then ran off backstage. Killian joined Emma onstage and smiled at her. 

"Impressive," he said.

Emma shrugged as she stood. "Like I said, sometimes a kid just needs encouragement from someone who isn't their parent."

Killian simply nodded. He hadn't seen Liana smile like that at anyone but him since her mother died.

...

Over the next two weeks, Emma and Killian met everyday at 5:30 to finish the costumes. If they were being honest with themselves, they were glad to have to spend the extra time together.

Once the costumes were done, it was time to move on to the daunting task of creating the sets. Emma had many connections and she was able to get someone to donate a bed for them to use in the Darlings’ bedroom. Killian had lots of wooden crates from his alcohol deliveries, so they managed to fashion what looked like a passable ship for Captain Hook. It turned out that the hardest part was painting the background scenes since neither of them possessed much in the way of artistic ability. They had to paint a window scene for the bedroom, an ocean scene for the Jolly Roger, a sky scene, and a jungle for Neverland.

They decided to do these on large muslin because it was cheap and easy to hang. Killian had offered up his large storage room at the back of the pub so they could work on the scenes and he could still be available if needed. 

They were hard at work on the ocean scene when Emma looked up at Killian and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. He looked up from his task and eyed her.

“What’s so amusing?”

She gestured with her paintbrush at his cheek. “You have some blue paint on your cheek.”

Killian dabbed at his cheek with his fingertips, but only proceeded in spreading it across his skin. 

“Did I get it?” he asked.

Emma shook her head as she scooted closer to him. “No, let me.”

She picked up a cloth and brought her hand to his face, as her other hand held his chin to keep him steady. She gently wiped at the spot until it was clean, aware that his eyes were on her the whole time. Emma met his gaze briefly, but then lowered her eyes. She began to back up, when she felt his left hand on her waist and his right hand go to her chin. He gently pushed up on her chin with his thumb and forefinger, forcing her eyes back to his. 

“Why do you always do that?” he asked softly.

“Do what?” she breathed.

“Always look away from me,” he replied.

“Killian,” Emma whispered, as she saw his lips getting closer and closer to hers. 

He searched her eyes, looking for any sign of hesitation, but he found none. And, this time, she didn’t look away. His lips finally closed the distance between them. Emma sighed into the kiss, as she dropped the cloth and cupped the back of his head. She was right. His hair was perfect for running your fingers through.

Killian slipped his tongue into her mouth and she immediately started sucking on it, as she felt his hands move down to her waist. He pulled her towards him, so that she ended up on his lap, her legs straddling his hips. Killian moved his lips from hers to her throat, smiling against her skin when she threw her head back and let out a moan. His hands skirted under her t-shirt and ran along the soft skin of her belly, until he was cupping her breasts over her bra.

Emma’s fingernails dug into his back, as her lips moved to the spot below his ear. Her tongue darted out to taste him. Killian’s lips continued their path downward across her collarbone and her chest, stopping at the v neck of her t-shirt where she bared her cleavage. Emma felt his tongue dip into the valley between her breasts and her eyes suddenly flew open. 

What the hell was she doing? 

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away, backing up so that he was no longer touching her. 

“I can’t do this,” she said softly.

She made a move to get up, but she felt his hand wrap around her wrist, holding her in place. She looked up at him. He looked absolutely wrecked. His hair was mussed, his lips swollen, and his eyes were blown wide with desire. 

“Tell me why,” he whispered.

“Killian.”

“I want you and I know you want me, Emma, so tell me why. I think I deserve an explanation,” he said.

“Okay.” Emma sucked in a deep breath, pausing for a long moment before beginning. “I don’t like to talk about it much, but I was abandoned as a baby and raised in foster care.”

Killian’s eyes grew wide. “I had no idea.”

“I bounced from home to home until I was 18. I never felt wanted, never felt loved. Not even once. And I thought I’d probably go my whole life feeling that way. But then I met Neal during my senior year in college. He made me feel wanted, feel loved for the first time. We got married right after college and things were good for a while. But then I got pregnant. He said he wanted to be a father. He said and did all the right things, but I could see in his eyes that it was a lie. He waited until I was one week away from my due date. He went out to get milk and never came back. I was panicked at first thinking something terrible had happened to him until I found the note he left on my pillow. I never saw him again and my son never met his father.”

Killian reached out and covered her hand with his. “I am so sorry. I can’t imagine how difficult that must have been for you.”

Emma bobbed her head, as she swallowed roughly. “It was hard going through the birth all alone and raising Henry by myself, but I found a way. I didn’t have a choice. I realized that he couldn’t have truly loved me, wanted me. If he had, then he never would have hurt me like that. So I swore I would never be that vulnerable again.”

Killian squeezed her hand in his. “I’m not Neal. When I say I want you, I mean it. I haven’t felt this way about any woman since my wife, Emma. And I think you feel the same about me.”

Emma felt the tears begin to sting her eyes. “Neal said all the right things too. And I believed him. I can’t make that mistake again. I won’t. I won’t do that to myself and I won’t do that to my son.”

Emma jumped up and headed to the door.

“Emma!” Killian called, but she never turned back.

…

The play was only a week away now. Emma and Killian had avoided each other as best they could. But it was crunch time now. They had rehearsals all week and they were trying to get the set in place. Killian spotted Emma standing on a ladder, attempting to hang the backgrounds. They had worked out a system. Several wires had been strung up between the walls of the stage. They had attached shower curtain rings to each piece of muslin and then fed it through a different wire for every background. This way, all they had to do was slide the muslin in order to change the background. In a crew of two, it was important that they made things as easy as possible. 

He watched as Emma struggled to straighten the corner, standing on her toes on the rung. Suddenly, she lost her balance and Killian’s eyes grew wide as he realized she was about to fall. He moved quickly, coming to stand at the bottom of the ladder, his arms outstretched to catch her. But she fell at an awkward angle and he didn’t have time to plant his feet to steady himself. Instead of gallantly catching her in his arms like a prince coming to her rescue, he only served to break her fall instead. Emma landed on top of him and they both toppled to the ground. Killian was flat on his back with Emma lying on top of him, their faces inches apart. 

“Apologies, love,” he said. “That was meant to be a dashing rescue.”

Emma swallowed hard and then placed her palms on his chest to push herself off of him. “Thanks,” she muttered. 

Across the stage, their children watched their parents.

Liana looked at Henry. “My dad likes your mom.”

Henry nodded. “My mom likes your dad.”

…

It was the night before the play. Dress rehearsal had been a complete and utter disaster. Killian had rigged a harness so that it lifted Henry in the air. He had sworn to a skeptical Emma that he knew what he was doing. But halfway through the dress rehearsal, Henry got stuck in the air and they couldn’t lower him without cutting him out of the harness.

Emma slammed the door to the storage room backstage. A moment later, she heard it open behind her. She knew it was him. She spun around, eyes flaring, itching for a fight.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you say you could rig the harness if you couldn’t? My son could have been hurt! What if he fell?”

“Calm down, Swan. That’s what dress rehearsals are for. To work out the kinks. We’ll figure it out. Don’t worry.”

Emma took a calming breath and attempted to move past him, but he blocked her path. 

“Do you know why Peter Pan is my favorite tale?” he asked.

She crossed her arms over her chest. “Why?”

“Because it was my wife’s favorite,” he said softly.

“Oh,” Emma breathed.

Killian took a steadying breath before beginning. “Before she got sick, she would read it to Liana at bedtime every night. Once she got sick, there would be days when she was so weak she couldn’t even get out of bed. So I would read her favorite book to her. She would close her eyes and just listen to my voice.” Killian wiped at a tear in his eye with his thumb, as he felt his chest begin to burn. “On the day she died, she knew. She felt it. She had me bring Liana in to see her and she told her how proud she was of her and how much she loved her. And then she recited our favorite quote to her. It’s been erroneously attributed to Peter Pan, but no one knows for sure where it truly came from. She said, ‘Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting.’ And then she looked at me and asked me to make sure Liana never forgot her. She placed her hand in mine, said ‘I will see you again one day’, and then she was gone.”

Emma stared at him for a long time. Then, without a word, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. Killian squeezed his eyes closed and buried his face in her shoulder.

“I am so sorry,” she said. “That must have been so hard for you. For both of you.”

Killian pulled back slightly and met her eyes. “I honestly never thought I’d recover. But you find a way to move forward, especially when you have a child to raise. But love? I was certain that was not in the cards for me again.” He paused and then added softly, “And then I met you.”

“Killian,” Emma said, dropping her eyes.

“Let me say this, please,” he replied. He took a deep breath. “We’ve both had our hearts broken in different ways, Emma. Neither one of us ever thought we could find someone to put those pieces back together. But sometimes things happen in life that you don’t expect and you have to be open to them. Otherwise, what’s the point of living?”

Emma slowly released a breath. “Thank you for sharing that story with me,” she said softly. 

With that, she maneuvered herself around him and walked out the door. All Killian could do was shake his head.

...

One hour before showtime, disaster struck. Both Liana and Henry came down with the flu. They spiked fevers, vomited backstage, and were ushered into the nurse’s office to rest. 

Regina came stomping over to Killian and Emma. “What the hell are we going to do? You don’t even have any understudies.”

Emma shrugged. “There’s not much we can do. They’re our leads.”

“I’m afraid we’re going to have to cancel. No one else knows their lines,” Killian said.

Regina tilted her head to the side as she thought. “That’s not exactly true.”

Emma and Killian exchanged a confused look. Emma shook her head. “What are you talking about?”

Regina pointed at them. “You two know their lines. You’ve been going over the script with them for two months.”

Killian shook his head. “You must be mad. This is a children’s production.”

“No way,” Emma said firmly.

Regina’s eyes narrowed at them. “In less than an hour, I will have an auditorium full of parents out there waiting to see a play. I have eight other kids who worked very hard for the last two months, my son included. Cancelling is not an option. The show must go on. This play is put on by adults all the time. You two will do it.”

Killian sighed heavily. “This is bloody ridiculous. We don’t even have costumes that will fit us.”

“There is a costume store around the corner. I will personally go and rent you each a costume,” she said.

Emma let out a groan. “Oh, so now you’re willing to spend money?!”

“I am willing to do whatever it takes to make this show happen.”

Killian looked at Emma. “What do you say, love?”

Emma inhaled and exhaled deeply. “It doesn’t sound like we have much of a choice.”

“You don’t,” Regina said and then walked away.

Killian stared at Emma, whose gaze was now glued to floor. He brought his hand to her chin and lifted her head so that her eyes met his.

“It’s going to be fine,” he said.

“I...I’ve never been on stage before,” she said.

He bobbed his head. “Neither have I. But just keep your eyes on mine and we’ll get through it together. I promise.”

Emma smiled at him and then slipped her hand in his and squeezed. “Thank you.”

…

Emma nearly fell over laughing when she saw Killian dressed as Peter Pan, tights and all. 

He pursed his lips. “Glad I could amuse you.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t decide if you look like an elf or a munchkin,” she said, her gaze moving down his body. “If it’s any consolation, you have very shapely legs.”

Killian grimaced at her, as adjusted his hat and plucked at his tights “Honestly, love, I feel far better suited for the role of Captain Hook.”

“And why is that? You really connect to the twirly mustache and perm?”

He chuckled. “No, we possess the same clever wit.”

Emma tapped him on the shoulder. “Whatever you want to tell yourself.”

Killian eyed Emma in Wendy’s blue dress. “I must say, Swan, you look stunning.”

Emma felt her cheeks redden under his gaze.

…

The play began and Emma and Killian both started out shakily. Emma’s voice couldn’t stop trembling and Killian kept forgetting his lines. But then halfway through act one their eyes met. Killian offered Emma a reassuring smile, which she returned. They both felt their hearts stop racing and their breathing grow steady. Emma finally stopped trembling and Killian recalled his lines. 

They managed to make it to the end when Peter Pan was to say goodbye to Wendy. Emma opened her mouth to bid him goodbye, but Killian cut her off, his eyes focused on hers. 

"You know that place between sleep and awake, the place where you can still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you. That's where I'll be waiting,” he said. 

He recited the line to her, which was not from J.M. Barrie’s book, but rather appeared in the movie Hook starring Robin Williams and Julia Roberts. It was actually Tinkerbell’s line to Peter Pan in the movie, not Peter Pan’s to Wendy. Emma and Killian had argued about including the line in the play. He loved the line and wanted to include it as part of Tinkerbell’s lines. Emma wished to stay true to the book. Emma had won.

But there wasn’t much she could do as he recited the line to her now. He then stepped forward and placed a soft, lingering kiss to her cheek. The kiss was something they had eventually scrapped after Henry and Liana kept giggling uncontrollably and saying “eww” every time they practiced it. 

Killian looked at Emma one last time, then turned, and the harness lifted him into the air and off stage. And then the curtains closed. Emma brought her hand to her cheek once she was out of sight.

…

“You were brilliant, love,” Killian said, as he found Emma backstage.

Emma smiled. “Thank you. You were pretty great yourself.”

He stepped toward her, his eyes meeting hers. “Aren’t you going to scold me for going off-script?”

Emma held his gaze. “Why did you?” she asked. 

Killian moved closer to her and cupped her face in his hands, his thumb running along her jaw. “I wanted you to know that since we’re no longer forced to see each other on a daily basis that I’ll have to settle for seeing you in my dreams.”

Emma felt her breath hitch in her chest. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead and then stepped back. 

“Goodbye, Emma,” he whispered.

He turned on his heel to leave when her voice stopped him. “I thought you believed in never saying goodbye.”

Killian felt a smile pull at his lips as he turned to face her. “Aye, that I do. Although I don’t believe I could ever forget you, Emma Swan. Not even if I tried.”

Emma slowly stepped toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He raised his eyes in surprise. Her gaze slowly scanned his face. 

“Promise me you won’t break my heart,” she breathed in a barely audible whisper. 

His eyes remained focused on hers. “You don’t need promises, love. All you need is faith, trust, and pixie dust,” he said softly. Emma let out a laugh as he went on. “I can acquire the pixie dust for you. Can you muster up the rest?”

Emma smiled, as his hands came to rest on her waist and he pulled her flush against him. 

“I think I can manage that,” she replied.

Killian’s lips slipped into a grin, as his mouth descended upon hers.

…

~Three Months Later~

Emma plopped the pizza box onto the makeshift table, which she had actually grown to like.

“Kids! Dinner!” she called.

Henry and Liana were in Liana’s room and didn’t respond. Emma sighed and was about to go get them when she felt two arms slide around her waist. Killian’s body pressed up against hers, as he kissed her neck.

“It’s okay if they’re a few minutes late to dinner, love,” he said, his voice muffled against her skin.

She managed to turn around and loop her arms around his neck. A smile spread across her lips. 

“Pizza’s going to get cold,” she replied, as his mouth returned to her neck.

“Let it,” he mumbled.

“Gross!” they suddenly heard from behind them.

Killian and Emma laughed, as they turned to find Henry and Liana with looks of disgust on their faces. 

“I’m not hungry anymore,” Henry declared. 

“Me neither,” Liana said, nodding her head in agreement.

Emma rolled her eyes and reluctantly separated from Killian. “Sit. Both of you,” she said.

About a week into their relationship, Killian had added two more chairs to the table. It had quickly become apparent that Henry and Emma would be spending a great deal of time there. Emma had actually grown fond of the loft. They split their time between his loft and her apartment. 

Henry and Liana sat across from Killian and Emma. They proceeded to attack the pizza box like it was their last meal.

“Looks as if their appetites survived our displays of affection,” Killian noted, as he and Emma got their own slices.

As they ate, they fell into an easy conversation about their day. It felt natural. It felt right. It always had. And everyday they felt more and more like a family.

Emma’s hand snuck beneath the table and inched up Killian’s thigh until she found his own hand. She linked their fingers together. He looked at her and smiled, as he squeezed her hand. 

As they finished their pizza, Killian noticed that Emma had sauce on the corner of her mouth. He leaned toward her and brought his free hand up to her face. 

“Let me get that for you, love,” he said softly, as his thumb gently brushed across her skin.

“Thank you,” she replied, her eyes focused on his.

Henry and Liana rolled their eyes. They were happy for their parents. They really were. They hadn’t seen them this happy in, well, forever. But they could do without the constant displays of affection.

Henry elbowed Liana, as Killian and Emma stared into each other’s eyes like they’d forgotten they were even there.

“That’s our cue to leave,” he whispered.

He and Liana stood up and headed back to her bedroom. 

Emma smiled, as she got out of her chair and settled on Killian’s lap. She snaked her arms around his neck.

“I thought they would never leave,” he said, as he twirled a piece of her hair between his fingers. 

Emma laughed, as she lowered her mouth to his. 

“Alone at last,” she whispered.

….The End….  
Thanks for reading! I’d appreciate any feedback you’d like to give. ~Steph


End file.
